turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Works By Year
Think I'm done for now. I'll do the 90s tomorrow, then sift through the short stories. Hmm--I'm kind of wishing we'd called this "Works By Publication Date." Would sound a bit more professional. Turtle Fan 02:41, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I take it the year is that of first publication. For short stories in particular, I don't think they should be placed into multiple years if they are re-published in a non-HT anthology. HT anthologies will, of course, appear in their year of publication. ML4E 03:28, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Those were my plans exactly. Anthologies will get their date of first publication, and so will short stories. Giving them multiple categories would make no more sense than counting novels in the years they were released as paperbacks along with the years they were released in hardcover. ::I'm not sure what to do with omnibus editions like The Tale of Krispos or Wisdom of the Fox. I suppose I should list them with seperate publication dates even though they don't contain any previously unpublished material. I already did as much with 3xT, after all. ::One huge difference: An article on 3xT exists. As far as I know, the others don't have their own. :::I would think that a short, new article for books like this would do. It would say its an omnibus and list the names of the novels. Then categorize it by the omnibus publication date. Similar to short story collections. ML4E 04:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, that would work. Hell, it's not like standalone novels always have detailed articles. Turtle Fan 04:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::By the way I'm afraid I'm going to end up clicking all the red links on the Bibliography page just for the completeness of the new categories. Speaking of the Biblio page, I'm wondering if we could set up some way to cross-reference works by publication date. Or at least make them chronological within their own categories; the series of novels all are already, which has made filling these categories much easier, but the standalones are all jumbled together. Chronological order seems as good a way of organizing them as any; I wouldn't want them to persist in their current random state. Turtle Fan 04:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Not sure what you mean. The bibliography lists stand alone novels and short stories in alphabetic order by name. I think that is more useful than by publication date. ML4E 04:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Huh, so it is. I was poring over the list tonight and somehow I missed that fact. Perhaps because I was looking for numerical rather than alphabetical order, I didn't notice the latter and perceived it as random. ::::I do wonder whether we might want to divide the sections into AH, Fantasy, Sci Fi, and Historical Fiction. Might be more useful still. With something like a bibliography I'd say we can't be too neatly organized. Turtle Fan 04:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::The only drawback to that is that so many of the short stories would go uncategorized because they are not readily available anymore. TR 14:39, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You mean, stories that none of us have read and that we wouldn't be able to find? So we know nothing about them, like Shakespeare's Cardenio? We could have a "Miscellaneous" section, or an "Unknown," or best of all a "Stories Needing More Information" for anyone who has read them who happens to come across the page. Turtle Fan 18:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes, a "Stories Needing More Info" category would be very good. Maybe fine tune the cat name first. "Reincarnations" will probably help us out with a few of those. ::::::Click all the red links and chuck 'em in, perhaps? :::::Incidentally, I might recommend that we do a general 1980s category rather than a year by year as with the 1990s and the 2000s. Reviewing the bibliography, there are quite a few lean years during that decade. TR 21:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I had thought of that. I believe we've even got some 70s stuff for which we'll need to find a home, yes? Turtle Fan 21:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yep from 1979. Maybe combine the two decades? TR 21:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::"Pre-1990 Works"? Sounds clumsy. How many 70s works are there? I can only think of Werenight. Turtle Fan 22:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wereblood also. Just those two. TR 22:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wereblood and Werenight got combined into Werenight. I see nothing wrong with giving them their own little 1979 category to hang out in--It would be neat enough, inobtrusive enough. :::::::::I'm glad we're getting a real discussion of this. We're all working on projects that fill up the Recent Changes lists right quick these days, and the Talk pages are suffering for it. Turtle Fan 22:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Perhaps another prong for the creation of categories. Parallelism or something along those lines. My worry there is that the Miscellaneous Presidents category would then be divided up to little purpose. TR 00:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm, yes, that's a concern. Perhaps not so much of one; some categories lend themselves to miscelleany better than others. "Works released in miscellaneous years?" :::::::::Hell, we're in charge here, are we not? If we want to be ad hoc about it, no one can tell us not to. Turtle Fan 00:55, October 28, 2009 (UTC) All right, I surveyed the 1980s. Going solely with the novels, we've got a whole bunch of '87s and one '88. Oh, and Foundation's Friends was '89, for what it's worth. I'd kind of like to create a 1987 category--It would certainly support one. Doing a 1980s category for a bunch of 87s and one each of 88 and 89 (until we track down the publication dates of all the short stories, anyway) doesn't sit quite right with me, for some reason. Maybe we'll leave the 80s untouched altogether until we've got the shorts figured out. There are few enough of them that it wouldn't make too great an impact. Turtle Fan 03:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :If you take a look at the Kaleidoscope and Departures (collection), you can see that the short stories were originally published from 1985 to the early '90s with one each for '82 and '84. Also, the stories that were collected in A Different Flesh were individually published 1985-88 and Agent of Byzantium in 1986-89. This would give enough stories for each year from 1985 to 1989. A final category of "1980-84 Works" would cover the first half of the decade. ML4E 23:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Isn't that convenient. TR has added publication dates to the short stories in the Biblio. I was working from the info for the stories in each collection's category. ML4E 23:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Novels:Done! Novels are all done, including ones that were previously red-linked, which I created just for this purpose. I'll feed in the short stories . . . one of these days. Speaking of which, do we have a date on "Gilgamesh and the Home Boys"? Turtle Fan 04:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :No. It was published in a mag that I know hasn't been published in decades. TR 04:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Then it's an old, old story. ::Well when we're done it will be the only item in the entire bibliography without a date. Should we create a "Works From Unknown Years" category for it, for completeness's sake? Turtle Fan 05:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::According to the Silver site it was published in something called "Pulphouse 11". When I googled that, I find it was published in 1991. I will add it to the biblio. ML4E 03:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, ML4E. ::::1991, eh? That wasn't decades ago. Turtle Fan 04:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Nonfiction? By the way, I was thinking: HT has a PhD, he must have published nonfiction at some point. If we can track it down, should we include it on the Bibliography? I'm going to say yes, for completeness's sake. Turtle Fan 04:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, he did. One or two things, I think. Both Byzantine history. TR 04:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I figured it would be on the Biz topic. He'd have to have a very permissive dissertation committee to let him write it on something not in his field. Turtle Fan 05:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. TR 05:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Here's a list of his nonfiction. I'm not sure if getting into the nitty-gritty of all that is worthwhile, as it's either very obscure and out of print, or it's purely introductory material, or both. TR 16:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well we can throw it onto the Biblio for shits and giggles. Turtle Fan 18:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::A couple of them I have read. "The Ring and I" and "Thank You" are essays on Tolkien and Heinlein published in collections of the same by various fantasy and SF authors. The first talks about Tolkien's influence on HT's fantasy work (the Legion Series started out in college as an attempt at a sequel to LotR set in the Fourth Age). The other is how Heinlein inspired HT to become a professional author. Very different from intro material or academics. ML4E 04:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sounds interesting. By the way, that is one long-ass list. Turtle Fan 04:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC)